earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Crevel
|image1 = |nation = N/A|town = N/A|discord = Crevel#9266|date_of_spawn = Classic: November 12th, 2017 TN: October 31st, 2018|nationality = Australia|status = Banned Player|date_of_ban = July 13th, 2019|reason = Flying|nation_history = * France * Australia * Madagascar }}Crevel, is an Australian EarthMC intellectual serving as one of the surviving 'oldfags' that hang around the EarthMC discord despite being banned. He is responsible for the founding of the original Australia and being a notable ally of MLGTerra. History Early Terra Nova - French Days Crevel first joined Terra Nova a day before he was actually meant to due to the fact he wasn't a donator, he survived roughly 15 minutes before being caught and banned until the full release of Terra Nova. Given his friendship with MLGTerra, he had initially joined France to support its development in establishing the Confederation of the Rhine. A few days had past before Terra had struck up the question to ask Crevel to form the first Australian colony. The idea had been in consideration earlier but it was not confirmed until now. Crevel, who had been enthusiastic for the idea agreed. Early Terra Nova - The Australian Days Australia, and with Canberra as its capital city, were both first founded on November 6th, 2018, with French funding as a colony under the Seaterrican Commonwealth with France as its overlord (New Zealand had also been a colony under the very same commonwealth). Being that it was the very start of Terra Nova, Australia had come to be incredibly dormant. Lack of motivation and enthusiasm dissuaded further progress and Crevel's future plans to build a Parliament House. The only builds that had been built was a low-quality spawn featuring only a donation-hopper-chest and signs, a treehouse, a railroad system, and a farm around a small lake. Following a few weeks of being dormant, Crevel decided he would try selling it so he could follow in Terra's footsteps and assist in the founding of ISIS. There was a problem however as nobody would want to purchase Australia which was so isolated and useless. This meant it had to be given away. OfficialONION was the only clear choice as he had been a citizen of Australia. Therefore the nation and its assets (although very little), had been given to ONION and Crevel had set his foot into the Middle East with MLGTerra by his side. Early Terra Nova - Jihadi Crevel Crevel had joined Terra's town of Raqqa which had formed friendly relations with the local town of Mosul. This group of meme artists would go on to forming ISIS using gold from a server-wide dupe glitch while burning the rest as others were doing the very same. Despite the aggressive stance that the nation had taken to non-Islamic neighbours, Crevel had only participated in one war in which he was one of the casualties and had not gotten any kills. Due to Crevel's very short attention span when it comes to EarthMC, he left ISIS and joined CloakedEagle's town of Coffee Bay in the nation of Madagascar. Terra Nova - Coffee Bay Days Crevel had offered to help build it up as he intended to make himself useful. Due to his helpfulness and Eagle's departure from Coffee Bay back into the leadership of Madagascar, Eagle had given Coffee Bay to Crevel. He had continued in his plans, in fact this helped them progress quicker. However, the enthusiasm quickly died when Eagle had offered to help remove the walls around Coffee Bay, one of the plans that Crevel was in the middle of performing. Thinking that it would quicken the workload, Crevel agreed but he would soon come to regret it. CloakedEagle had abused his CoreProtect abilities to remove the walls but had instead removed more than intended, he spent multiple minutes trying to fix it but instead made it worse before giving up. This made Crevel irritated with the newly increased workload and he had become inactive because of it. Terra Nova - The Present After coming back from being inactive, he had come back to his player data being removed for being inactive for so long. Crevel thought it would be a smart idea to explore the map using a hacked client for the first time to use strictly for its boat flying capabilities. He began in Asia, flying high enough that he couldn't be seen unless if they were purposefully looking but low enough to get a good view of the land and builds. Crevel had spotted that a player had seen him, thinking that what he was doing wasn't malicious and wouldn't be worthy of a ban, he had set the boat down asking the player if they would like to come up with them to have a look. They agreed but they had taken a screenshot of Crevel and the boat in the sky, spreading it around where a mod has seen and permanently banned Crevel for Flying on July 13th, 2019. Since then, he has made numerous support tickets arguing against how the only part of the client that had been used was the Boat Flying and that it had not been used maliciously or to gain any sort of advantage. These tickets were in turn also argued against then closed. Crevel still remains in hope that he may be forgiven for his one-time use of a client and be unbanned but he doesn't expect it to happen for months to come. Quotes *"I'm honestly glad that I left Australia before Fuzefags came and ruined it." Category:Classic Players